


安抚

by chen_bifang



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_bifang/pseuds/chen_bifang





	安抚

月光清朗，与城市的灯火交缠着一丝一缕往半掩着的窗帘里渗，夏日晚间的气候舒适撩人，所以落地窗就没关实，让风稀稀疏疏漏进来，吹着人本就蓬松卷翘的发梢一颤一颤。

朱一龙怀中满满登登地抱着吉他没规律地拨弄，调调音再摩挲摩挲琴身，整个人软软乎乎的窝在身后看电视的彭冠英双臂里，头顶被大手规律的由前向后摸呀摸，带得脑袋都前后动着，翘起来的头毛一会儿倒一下，一会儿又倒一下。

“冠英，彭冠英，”朱一龙头使劲儿往后仰，仰着仰着觉得好像能够着彭冠英的下巴，于是就着坐姿抬屁股要去拿后脑撞他，被时刻心怀小朱任何动机的彭冠英及时发现小动作，揽着腰按了回去。到底是家里的Alpha力气大，小朱拗不过，偷偷有点不甘心。然后开始提要求。

“我们去潜水！”一个祈使句，朱一龙说到“潜水”两个字时尾音明显上扬，整个语调都欢快许多。

“嗯…也难得有空，要去哪？听你的，你先想一想，我好做做计划。”

朱一龙闻言挣脱身后体温舒适的窝，就差一把把琴抡到旁边好给准备高举起来的双手腾出地儿。

“啊，等会。”

“要做什么？”朱一龙从来依赖彭冠英，不觉得他会有什么不赞成意见，但是看他突然好像有所顾虑，莫名有点落空一般的预感。

“你这两天信息素是不是味道浓了？好像是发情期要提前了吧。”

“噢…我们带抑制剂……”

“不行。”

“冠英……”计划还没开始就在几十秒内结束，朱一龙只觉得委屈上涌，想争取争取却也束手无策。他又凑上前去，于是彭冠英刚晾凉的怀里马上又被朱一龙填满。

“好小朱，我们把这个发情期过完再去好不好？听话？”彭冠英听不得他放软语气求人，赶紧搂住朱一龙肩膀，低头平视认真看对方雾气蒙蒙的眼睛。

“嗯。”到时候发情期确实不好去人多杂乱的地方，朱一龙心里也清楚，但面对彭冠英不知怎么着就是不肯退三分，口上不情不愿一个字含糊答应了。

次日一早，双人被被睡得团成一团，被子的一个大角被朱一龙团成一团放在肚子上，感觉身上受热不均之后迷迷糊糊地给展开重盖，结果没隔一会还没充分享受温暖就被隔间刚洗漱完走出来的彭冠英双手刨出来。由于小朱全程身处睡梦中没有使力，刚起来又要倒下去，彭冠英伸手捞他，紧紧搂在怀里，满脸薄荷味湿湿嗒嗒亲他，不把他亲到清醒就不准备停的样子。

“啊啊啊啊！湿乎乎的你干什么！”

“吃饭啦！再不起来的人就吃不到早饭了，饿着吧，只有干瞪眼的份儿。”彭冠英看怀里的人眼睛逐渐开了个缝然后渐渐睁开，得意地傻乐。

“这威胁谁信哪！”朱一龙还没醒透，伸胳膊拽住彭冠英头发左右前后三百六十度乱揪。

“行行行行错了我错了…啊呀谁家的臭小朱别揪了！”说罢掐住朱一龙双手按在胸前，凑近到脑门极其响亮地啵了一下，清脆的响声把朱一龙震得双眼瞪大。

起起起，吃吃吃。于是小朱无奈地戳溏心蛋，专心拿叉子拦截溢出的蛋液。

彭冠英觉着就是这两天，也差不多了。横竖是在家里，不怕看不住。

但他没想到会这么快，直到朱一龙快吃完时有些拿不稳叉子，叉子和盘子磕碰得叮当响，奶味迅速无孔不入充斥了屋子，盖过了早餐中芝士的腻人的味道。

彭冠英见状赶紧把人揽到怀里，从善入流进行安抚。

这么多年过去，朱一龙也不扭捏，直接问他。

“提前了两天…但没什么大问题。做吗冠英？”

“…嗯。回卧室吧。”

平日里都繁忙，这段时间闲下来回家，又考虑到发情期的缘故，直接趁此休段假，自己的alpha整日在身边陪着，提前一些也不至于招架不住。

朱一龙声音有些不稳，压抑着迫切的欲望，感觉热意逐渐漫上额头、脸颊和眼眶，惹红了下眼睑，他视线紧紧追着彭冠英不放，扔下了一切东西，手垂着无意识揪巴着彭冠英胸前的衣服。

彭冠英释放着信息素与朱一龙的勾缠，伏身攒了下力气一把抱起他，试图言语让朱一龙好受一些。“小朱准备好了？那我们可要走喽——”说罢低头意味缱绻地吻他的发顶，怀里的人开始幅度不大地发抖，又很快被捋顺着后脑的腺体，精神上逐渐安定下来。可内里是谁也控制不了，估计不消一会，马上就会是潮湿的、绵软可欺的。

朱一龙被轻缓放到大床上，稍稍抬起身子，配合着把衬衫上边两颗扣子解开，他皮肤很滑，宽大的领子顺着就滑到了臂弯。彭冠英拿过自己那边的枕头，揽起他，垫在他的腰下刚刚调好角度，自己的脖颈就被小朱扣住压向他，到不住抖动的细软的双肩上方。

“冠英，我难受……”

朱一龙又拿上目线看他，总是这种从下至上的角度，眼眶又红潮湿，尤其是在这个时候他就更任性了些，娇气得随时要哭出来的样子，次次让人招架不住。

年份的累积下两人不断探索着，对彼此的性偏好有足够的掌握，朱一龙甫一开口，彭冠英像得到什么准许似的一手抓过他两只手腕按在床头，余下的那只手绕到脑后，进行略有粗暴的安抚。彭冠英没什么多余的话可讲，咖啡的味道与奶味完美的融合，勾缠，只知道当务之急，第一次先解决了Omega汹涌而来的情欲，过后的都可以慢慢来。

朱一龙也早就为他准备好了。彭冠英不言语，挺身进去，Omega身子向上一耸，随即眼泪便兜不住不要钱一样委委屈屈往外流。Alpha也熟练得很，拇指抹去泪珠子再低头亲亲他，等他缓过劲再开始动作。其实是并不温柔地动作起来。因为他知道此刻按小朱的喜好，也不必过于温柔。最后是Omega被换到背身的姿势，被咬着后颈达到了最高点，负距离地感受Alpha的硬挺的东西在内腔与自己深深契合。

“还好吗，嗯？想先洗澡还是继续？”彭冠英按揉他的腰椎柔声哄着。

“冠英，臭妹妹，我好累。”朱一龙眼皮都懒得掀起来，答非所问地嘟嘟囔囔。

“小猪乖，答应的潜水不会欠的。”


End file.
